Until the Dawn
by Hakusamia
Summary: Darkness looms over the world, and wheels of fate begins to spin in reverse. Yu once again finds himself being dragged into a new journey along with fellow Persona users Naoya and Tatsuya. First step? Go to Iwatodai and find a man by the name of Minato Arisato.


**A/N: Sup, people! So, this is my first non-APH fanfiction...yeah. I don't really know why I wrote this. I just saw this awesome vid: watch?v=ms9uCAlwF3s ...and then wrote down some random stuff.**

**That's what happened. Yup. This is kind of short since it's only the prologue...so yeah. I hope you guys don't mind ^^"**

**Also, sorry if it's not that good...it's my first time writing for Persona, so I don't have a good feel for the characters yet -_-. Well, anyway (if you're bothering to read this), enjoy the prologue~!**

**Edit: Thank you HellPwnage1337, for reminding me about important stuff that I shouldn't have forgotten. So I've fixed it! (not by much, but still)**

* * *

**Until the Dawn**

**Prologue**

It had been a while since he had felt the sensation of something tugging at his consciousness, pulling him back into that strange realm of existence. Yu Narukami was sure that the cases had been solved, so why was he being called now? The teen let his eyes slide shut.

"Welcome back to the Velvet Room."

The voice was male, but obviously did not belong to Igor, for the tone was too smooth. Yu opened his eyes to see a young man sitting at the table to his right, his platinum blonde hair and golden eyes reminding him of Margaret. A ghost of a smile formed on his lips and he spoke again.

"I know what you're thinking," he remarked, turning away from the teen, "I believe you've met my sister. Now, be patient, the others should be coming soon enough."

_Others?_

The table was rectangular; across from each of the occupants sat an empty chair and a closed door behind it. Two more people were coming.

"You know, Mr. Narukami, you responded quite quickly to my call. I'm rather impressed," the man said, leaning back slightly, "Though I suppose it makes sense that you appeared first, since you were my master's most recent guest." The door directly across from the man opened, and another man stepped in.

His hair was shoulder-length and reddish-brown in color, not unlike dried blood. He held himself well, and didn't look all too surprised by the atmosphere. Wordlessly, he took his seat. The moment he folded his hands over the table, the final door opened.

"...Igor is...?" The black-haired man wasted no time in his inquiry before also taking his seat.

"Not here. You'll have to bear with me for the time being. I am known as Dominic," he said, standing up and giving a slight bow, "I welcome the three of you back to the Velvet Room. Now, then..." He turned to the black-haired man. "Naoya Toudou?"

"...Yes."

"Tatsuya Suou?" The brunette nodded in affirmation.

"And finally, Yu Narukami. I'm pleased that all of you responded," the smile fell from Dominic's face and he took his seat once more, folding his hands over his lap, "A problem had arisen; one that has the potential to change fate. Normally, we wouldn't intervene, but this particular case is...special." He sighed, leaning forward. "If you wish to offer a hand, you are to convene at the shrine in Iwatodai City. If you wish to not involve yourselves in this, however, than you needn't come. The choice is yours."

Yu glanced up, looking into the eyes of the other two. Their decisions had already been made.

"Until then, farewell." Darkness overtook him and, when he opened his eyes, the teen found himself back in his room. He glanced over at the clock; not even a minute had passed. Yu reached for the photo sitting at the edge of his desk, firming his resolve and making his own choice.

"Looks like I should start packing."

* * *

Dominic sighed deeply, flipping the tarot cards on the table. "What was our master thinking, leaving me in charge this time, especially when he knew I'd intervene...?" He brought his hand to the card sitting directly in front of him and flipped it over. "Looks like they've returned. They'll be fighting more than one kind of enemy this time." A slight smirk grew on his face, replacing his other, serene smile. "This will be very interesting."

* * *

**A/N: Dominic is an OC...but he probably won't show up much. Think of him as like...a Pharos or something =3=. He's not passive like Igor where he'd be like "You only have to see me when you want," but he's not all in your face and stuff...I don't know, he'll probably show up every once in a while.**

**The title for this thing might change too...bonus points for the person who knows what song it's named after! Jk...**

**I'm not actually sure if I'm going to continue this or not since I haven't finished Persona 2 and I don't remember much about the first Persona. Minako (not sure what to call her) won't be in there either since I don't have P3P...I only have P3FES...haha... And, if I do continue, it'll take a while for anything to actually come out since I'm still working on my other multi-chapter... Also, I'm using Yu/Souji's anime name in here since it kinda grew on me after a while...hehe.**

**Yeah, so would anyone want more of this? If so, then TBC...eventually.**


End file.
